


Your Girlfriend Shares Her Big Secret, Now Bend Over & Take It!

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Missionary Position, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: Your girlfriend is very shy about her body. She's a futa, and every boy or girl she's dated, seems to run away the moment they see her dick. Your girlfriend opens up to you about her extra addition, hoping you'll be different, hoping you're not like the others. There you are, face to face with the truth, that big, thick, monstrous truth throbbing inches away from you. So, what will you do? Do you run away like everyone else? Or do you accept your girlfriend for who she is, and show her just how much you love her?Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z... (JK, just read the fucking script)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Your Girlfriend Shares Her Big Secret, Now Bend Over & Take It!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks, aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face, aka Where The Waifus At, aka Sean.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> 

(knock on door)

Babe, can I um, come in please? I want to talk to you about something really important.

(door opens)

Thank you. I know I've been a bit shy about um, doing sex stuff with you; and I never told you why. I think it's a good time for me to start explaining before you get any ideas. So, I'll just be honest, do you know what I am? A futa. I was born a woman, but I have a pussy, *and* a dick. The dick part can be a pain with morning wood, random boners, and such. 

(pause)

Yes, I've had a few exes, but they all said it was okay and even asked to see it. [Shyly] I don't know what is wrong with it honestly. Do people not like foreskin? Are my balls just too big? Or maybe it's because of how it looks? I've been told I'm pretty big too.

(pause)

You, you want to see it? Um, if you promise not to freak out, I, I can show you it baby. 

(Pause)

Okay, I'll just stand up and um, slowly slide down my shorts. Now, before I take it out, I must tell you baby. I'm a grower, not a shower. So please, try not to laugh and feel sorry for me. Okay, here I go, I'm reaching into my panties and slowly taking my cock out for you

(pause)

Well, how is it? 

(pause)

See, I knew you wouldn't like it. It's so ugh, right? I understand if you think it isn't enough for you. All the other people just run away from me. 

(pause)

You- you aren't running? Does that mean you don't find my dick ugly?

(pause)

You mean it? You really like it and- and it's beautiful? You're not just saying that, are you?

(pause)

You want to try sucking it? But are you sure babe? It's um, I don't think you can fit it in your mouth yet. You might choke.

(pause)

You want to try? Okay, but I also want to make you feel good baby. Can I sit on your face please? I'll get on top and put your cock in my mouth. I'll suck your dick as you suck mine.

(pause)

Oh wow babe, your dick is pretty nice. I mean, nowhere near the size of my monster, [Giggle] but fuck, I really want to suck you off now. Here, wrap your lips around mine and I'll just lick on yours, teasing it slowly.

(you start to lick it, moaning from the blowjob) 

Fuck babe, your mouth feels so good on my dick. I love it so much. That warm throat taking in my dick as I lick those balls to your tip.

Fuck baby, I love how your cock is throbbing with every lick, I can feel all that yummy precum dripping on m chin.

(start sucking that dick as well)

Your cock is so yummy babe, fuck, go ahead and move your hips, I want you to fuck my face as I fuck yours.

(sucking on that dick as you suck and moan) (gagging for 4-5 seconds before you pull it out, gasping for air)

Your cock is just throbbing with every suck baby, go on, I want you to slam that fuckmeat deeper into my throat. Use my mouth like it's a warm, tight pussy.

(moaning as you keep sucking that dick, gagging a bit) (gag for 4-5 seconds) (pull cock back out of mouth)

Holy fuck babe, your mouth....it feels so good just swallowing inch after inch of my dick. You can do it baby, you're almost all the way down, please don't stop.

(moaning as you fuck that throat)

Yes, yes, yes, there you go, every fucking inch crammed down your little throatpussy. I can tell you're gonna cum soon too, let me help

(start deepthroating, moaning) (sucking for 6-7 seconds, then pull dick out of mouth)

Fuck, fuck baby don't stop, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum. Cum with me, fuck my-

(sucking on that dick for 10 seconds) (moaning) (cock pulls out of mouth)

Fuck yes baby, you fucking came so much in my mouth. It tasted so yummy, all that hot, thick cum spilling down my throat. [Giggle] Don't stop, keep sucking. I was so close. Pretty please, keep sucking. I need to cum in your throat now.

(moaning as you start getting your dick sucked sloppy) 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes babe, don't stop please. It feels so good. I can feel my balls swelling baby. Fuck, I'm gonna cum

(you're moaning as your dick is getting deepthroated)

Oh god baby, don't stop, I'm cumming, I'm gonna fucking cum in your mouth

(improv orgasm) (after nut dies, heavy breathing)

Holy fuck, that was so amazing. [Giggle] Thank you so much babe for showing me how good a blowjob feels. I love you so much baby.

(kissing slowly, moaning)

Wow, I really want to keep going baby. Is it um, okay if I fuck your ass? 

(pause)

It is? How should I fill you up baby? On your back? Have you ride it? No, no, can I pound you babe? Pretty please?

(pause)

You want it on all fours babe? I'd love that so much.

(pause)

Okay baby, get on all fours, arch that back for me and stick your cute ass in the air.

(pause)

[playful] Oh my babe, look at this nice, round booty. Let me just take this dick & rub it against your little boypussy.

(pause)

Now, I'm going in very slowly, such a tight little boyhole you have. Just slowly taking my dick 

(pause)

[moaning] Here, let me just grab your ass and gently ease it in, inch after inch after inch. 

Relax, let me inside, let my girlcock slowly sink into your boypussy as you feel it all.

(moaning as your cock slowly slides inside)

There you go, breathe, slowly push back on my dick now, I want your ass to take it deep

[moaning] Fuck, your ass looks so fucking cute jiggling up and down on my dick. I'm going to get a bit rougher now

(fucking that ass harder, a few ass spankings)

There you fucking go, shake it for me. Bounce your big, round ass on my girlcock and make me feel good. 

(moaning as you keep fucking that ass)

Fuck, look at you, whimpering with 9 inches in your ass, such a good slut you are.

(clapping those cheeks, just make a cheek clapping noise)

Come on bitch, take it, take this big girldick in your tight little ass now.

(pause)

Oh, pushing back on me? Someone's greedy for that dick. Here, let me pound your little boypussy

(clapping those cheeks)

Fuck, your little boypussy is gripping my girlcock so tight, I fucking love you baby 

(moaning "So good")

Fuck yes, take my dick in that asshole. Fuck, fuck, fuck, come here, give me your fucking cock, let me jerk you off now.

(jerking the dick fast)

Yeah, my cute little slut, do you like when I jerk that dick off and fuck your needy boypussy? 

Go on, moan for me. Come on, let me just fucking pound your ass as you moan for me, be a slut 

(pause)

Fuck, I love how cute you look when you take this dick baby, you're moaning like a girl now.

(moaning as you fuck that ass)

Take it, take it, take my cock my beautiful fucking good boy. God, your asshole is just swallowing my fat cock, such a tight fit.

(moaning from clapping cheeks)

I can feel my dick is gonna cum. Get ready, I have a big load for your ass.

(pause)

I'm gonna [grunt] fucking pound you and [grunt] fill you up, I hope my little cockslut is hungry.

(clapping cheeks harder and harder)

Take it, take my girlcock in that fucking princess hole, cum for me baby.

(moaning as you're fucking that ass)

Yeah, do you love when I [grunt] fuck your ass slut? say it. Say I love my girlfriend's thick cock in my ass. Come on.

(pounding that ass harder and harder)

Louder baby, get louder. Say I love it when my girlfriend puts her fat girlcock in my tight little princess hole.

(pause)

Good boy, such a good fucking boy. Let me just grab your hair and-

(you are really fucking those cheeks, CLAP CLAP CLAP)

There we go, fucking yank your pretty head back and slam it in deeper baby.

(pause)

Come on, bounce that big, round ass of yours on my dick, make me moan. Cute little sluts like you need my cum huh, don't you baby? 

(start smacking that ass hard now)

Yeah you fucking do, cute pretty boys deserve all of my cum inside.

(pause)

Come on, I'm gonna fucking fill your sluthole up with cum get ready baby.

(pause)

Don't stop baby, don't you dare fucking stop taking this dick, cum for me. Come on, cum from having your little princess hole fucked by my big, thick cock.

(pause)

Do it baby, cum, fucking cum for me now, cum, cum right fucking now.

(pounding that booty hard)

I'm jerking your cock off baby, cum, fucking cum in my hand please, give me it. Give me that cream now, please give me your fucking boycream.

(pause)

Fuck, fuck, fuck, your asshole is squeezing my cock. I can feel your fucking dick throbbing as I jerk you off, blow your load baby.

(moaning)

Cum now, cum babe, come on, cum for me, fucking cum in my hand for me

(pause)

Yes, do it, fucking shoot that load for me, do it baby, cum, cum, cummmmm

(pause)

Ohhhh fuck, such a good boy, fucking creamed all in my hand baby, I love you so much

(kissing)

Oh god, you fucking came soooo much, you dirty boy. Look at how messy my hand is now. Here, let me just pull my cock out of your tight little ass and show you the mess

(pause)

You see this baby? this is all your cream you shot into my hand, so hot and thick. Do me a favor sweetie and open your mouth for mommy, say ahhhh

(pause)

Good boy, now I want you to taste your own cum for me, swallow it babe 

(pause)

Yeah, good boy, now come spit it in my mouth, come here baby

(pause) 

[talk like you have cum in your mouth & say] fucking good boy, let me swallow your cream

Fuck, you taste sooo yummy. Thank you for taking my cock, I love you so much

(kissing passionately) 

Fuck yes, I love you too baby. Now, enough of that cute shit, destroy me. Come on. What hole do you want to fuck now? My pussy? or my tight, little asshole? 

(pause)

Oh fuck yes, push my face down in the pillow daddy, and spread those cheeks. 

(pause)

[Moaning] Fuck, there we go. My cute ass up in the air, waiting for you to pound me. I can feel that cum covered cock, just rubbing up and down my wet little pussy.

Is daddy gonna breed this cockslut? Do it, fucking give me that cock daddy. Fuck my tight little cumhole please.

(moaning as that dick slides in you)

Yes daddy, yes, fucking pound me. Shove that fucking cock deep inside me. I need to-

(your pussy is getting pounded hard)

[Moaning] I'll be a good little cocksleeve and shake my ass on daddy's dick

(getting those cheeks clapped harder as you moan loud)

Yes, yes, fuck me daddy, fuck my little sluthole daddy, come on, pound me. Grab my dick baby and jerk me off please, I need it.

(pause)

Yes, I'm your stupid little bitch, your slutty little cumdump, use me all you want daddy. Your warm hand stroking my dick as you pound me harder.

(wet pussy getting fucked harder and faster, cheeks clapping)

Oh god, cum, give me your fucking load daddy I fucking need it, I need to be filled by that dick

(moaning "fuck, fuck, fuck)

I'm gonna cum daddy, I can feel it, my little slutty pussy is gonna cream all over that dick and I'm gonna blow my fucking load all over the sheets.

(orgasm building slowly, moan loud) (getting your cheeks clapped faster)

Fuck, fuck, fuck, don't stop daddy, pound this stupid fucktoy please, make me your little sperm loving cocksleeve.

(orgasm is getting closer, you are almost there now)

FUCK, DADDY I'M GONNA CUM. IM GONNA FUCKING CUM LIKE A STUPID LITTLE WHORE. FILL ME UP DADDY.

(it's right there, your pussy is getting absolutely pounded) 

FUCK. CU-CUMMING. I'M CUMMING. OH MY GOD IM FUCKING CUMMING

(improv orgasm) (After orgasm subsides, heavy breathing)

Oh fuck daddy, you fucking made me cream all over your dick. And fuck, my sheets are fucking covered in my girlspunk.

(pause)

Wow, you're still hard? Looks like your cock needs my tight, little asshole. Do you think you can handle my ass or will daddy cum too early?

(pause)

Oh, you want me to ride you daddy? Okay, lie down please and let this slut sit on that cock please.

(pause)

There we go, I'll just stand over that dick and slowly...lower myself down [moaning] fuck, my little ass slowly stretching as your tip goes inside

(moaning as it goes deeper, slowly in you)

Fuck, fuck, my little asshole is just swallowing inch after inch, as I place my hands on your chest and start kissing your neck

(kissing slowly, moaning as you sink lower on that dick)

What's the matter daddy? You love my little asshole? [Giggle] Now I get to fuck you. So stay still and try to last, I'm going to drain those fucking balls dry.

(ass is just bouncing up and down on that dick)

Oh wow, look at your face, twisting in pleasure already. How about if I start bouncing my ass even faster? Will that make you cum in my ass?

(tight little asshole getting pounded as you bounce faster and faster)

Fuck, fuck, I love the way that dick throbs and twitches. I can feel my asscheeks hitting your balls everytime I ride back down. 

Come on slut, cum, cum in my ass. Give me every fucking drop.

(moaning as you keep riding that dick)

Cum in me, do it. Give me every fucking drop of that cockmilk slut. I know you want to cum, it's okay. You can relax, feel [moan] good and take my asshole all you want. My tight, little fuckhole gripping your cock and milking it, it feels so good huh?

(ass is getting spanked as you ride that dick)

Yes, I fucking love it. Don't stop slut, fucking spank my ass and fuck it harder.

[moaning] holy fuck, I can feel your cock rubbing up and down my little fuckhole, faster baby faster

(you're bouncing on that dick faster as you moan)

[moan] Fuck, fuck, I can feel daddy's dick in my little hole, fucking give me that cum 

(asshole is getting filled with dick)

[moan] Fucking use my hole baby, it's all yours. Fuck this asshole harder.

(your cheeks are just clapping as you ride that dick)

[whisper] I'm going to cum soon, please give this slutty bitch that fucking cum. 

[moan] Yes, yes, yes, I'm a little buttslut. Pound that ass, fuck my little hole. 

[whisper] Fuck, fuck, fuck, don't stop, don't stop. Pound my hole deeper please

(Orgasm is slowly building up) 

[whisper] Shit, shit, oh god, you're fucking drilling into my ass, so fucking deep

(orgasm is almost there)

[moaning] Daddy's fat dick burying deep inside my little hole. Fuck me harder please, give me that cum

(you're getting fucked so hard, moaning about to cum) (orgasm coming soon)

FUCK, FUCK. OH FUCK. I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA CUM. CUM IN ME DADDY, GIVE YOUR LITTLE SLUT THAT CU-CUMMMMMM

(improv orgasm) (after orgasm is over, heavy breathing/light moaning)

Oh my god daddy, you fucking came so much in me. 

I could feel that fucking cock throbbing as you emptied your balls in me daddy. 

(pause)

Fuck, I love you so much baby. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. 

(kissing passionately)


End file.
